Size of the Bearer
by MornieGalad
Summary: Frodo's size is altered by an amusing accident. What will the Fellowship do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As insane as I am, I have not yet been so bold as to christen myself J.R.R. Tolkien, therefore, I have no claim to any of this. _

**Size of the Bearer**

**Chapter 1**

**A Little Problem **

"Food," Pippin demanded. He had taken Gandalf's staff out into a nearby bush. He was starving. It was supposed to be his and Frodo's watch, but he had told his cousin that he was going to go find some food. Finding nothing, the famished Hobbit happened to see Gandalf, his staff in his hands, soundly asleep. Slowly but surely, he had inched the staff out of its owner's hands. Pippin had taken it into the bush and had taken to viciously hurling it around his head and commanding it.

"Mushrooms!" he ordered in a harsh whisper. "Jelly donuts i-firtor," he commanded after no mushrooms had appeared. "Lego-appearo-las-mushrooms. . . Galla-galva-come-mushrooms . . . " he continued, attempting to speak elvish. "Rivre-ador-mushrooms . . . elvo-coco-mushrooms . Ara-sa-gorn-come-mushrooms. . ." He was becoming exceptionally frustrated and a loud snore, probably from either Merry or Gimli, reminded him to keep his voice down. "Ensilen-co-so mushrooms," he whispered politely, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He was so hungry; he could almost taste the mushrooms on his tongue. Oh, how his mouth was watering! He dared not open his eyes, but, oh, he could smell them now. It had to have worked. Unable to take the suspense any longer, the Hobbit's eyes flashed open, expectantly. There were no mushrooms to be seen.

"Sticklebats!" Pippin exclaimed, and he hurled the staff as far away from him as he could. His stomach was now growling so loudly that he was certain even Gimli would wake up and offer him something to eat. Based on this hope, Pippin fixed his most miserable and pathetically adorable look on his face and waited, looking like a stray puppy. Not one of the sleeping bodies moved. Frodo was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn't beg him to reveal where the food was. After what seemed like hours, Boromir showed signs of life. Pippin's heart leapt and he focused all his energy on being adorable. Alas, Boromir did nothing more than swat at an insect that was on his face. He then resumed his deep repose. Pippin's face fell; surely he would starve before breakfast. He was a growing young Hobbit who hadn't had a proper meal since the Company had left Rivendell. What was he to do?

Pippin sighed, bemoaning his fate. He put his head in his hands and focused on the stars, trying to bring his mind from the depths of his stomach. He began counting them . . . one, two, three . . . four . . . five . . . nine . . . yawn . . . thirteen. His eyelids began to droop, but he shook his head and brought himself back to consciousness. He couldn't fall asleep on watch again. Gandalf would kill him. So, instead of counting stars, Pippin entertained himself by musing what each group looked like: an apple . . . a tree . . . a horse . . . a bow . . . a ring . . . a dog. The stars began to grow dimmer as the moon set in the west. Only a little longer, Pippin assured himself: A funky looking man . . . two twins . . . a tower . . . a bear . . . a mushroom . . . a cake . . . a pipe. The first bird began to sing. Only a few more minutes remained. The stars were fading fast. Pippin felt a prod in his back. He looked down: a toe . . . a few sausages . . . a. . . . Pippin whirled around to be sure of what he had seen. Sure enough, beside him was an enormous toe, almost half as large as his whole body. He reached out and touched it.

"Pippin?" came a familiar voice from overhead. Trembling, Pippin followed the toe with his eyes, to the foot, up the leg, the arms, the shoulders and, towering at the top, about twenty feet above him, sat Frodo's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own big Frodo. _

Chapter 2

"Pippin, what did you do? Why are you so small?" Frodo broke off at the sight of the seven other members of the Fellowship still sleeping far below. Realization began to dawn on him. Pippin, still too shocked to speak, watched as his gigantic cousin surveyed the treeline, not far above his head. Then, regaining his voice, he did the only sane thing he possibly could do. He ran.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanndddaaaaaaaaaaaallf!" he hollered. Legolas sprang up, as did Aragorn.

"Mithrandir!" They shouted together. Gandalf's eyes shot open and his right hand rushed to where his staff should have been. It grasped only air. Legolas went to the Wizard's side, helped him up, and consented to be a make-shift walking stick, while Aragorn shot a glare at Pippin. He ignored it and, as soon as Gandalf was on his feet, he began to jabber.

"Gandalf, it's Frodo. He's . . . he's . . ." but Pippin couldn't find the right word. Instead, he pointed a shaking finger in the giant's direction. Gandalf dashed forward, but stopped at a few paces and his eyes grew wide. Legolas and Aragorn had already distinguished the outline of the enlarged figure of the Ringbearer. Pippin gulped as both Aragorn and Gandalf turned to glare at him.

"Peregrine Took," Gandalf was trying to remain calm, "do you know how this happened?" Pippin shook his head truthfully. "Where is my staff?" Pippin pointed in Frodo's direction. "Go find it. Frodo won't harm you."

"I'll go with him," Legolas volunteered. Pippin, grateful for the company, smiled and strode off with the Elf.

"Good morning, Legolas," Frodo said from up above. "Is Sam awake yet?"

"Not yet," Pippin yelled in response, studying Frodo's feet.

"Watch where you walk," Legolas warned him as he set off, presumably to awaken Sam. The ground shook slightly as Frodo left their presence.

It didn't take Legolas long to find the staff. It was nestled in a bush not far from where Pippin had been sitting during his watch. It was in perfect condition.

"I thought I threw it farther than that," Pippin commented disappointedly.

"You threw Gandalf's staff?" Legolas asked, his voice calm.

"It wouldn't give me any food," Pippin defended himself. The Elf smiled.

"Sam!"

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"It's morning. Wake up." Sam sat up, yawned, and stretched. Indeed, the sun was rising, but there was an odd shadow across his body. He looked up and Frodo waved. Sam fainted.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Gandalf was coming into focus as were Pippin and Merry. Not far away, he could hear Gimli protesting his wake up call.

"Where's Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"He's been turned into a giant," Pippin said matter-of-factly. Sam blinked. Under any other circumstances, he would have believed Pippin was playing a practical joke, but his traditional mischievous smile was notably absent from his face and Gandalf hadn't objected to the statement. Pippin gestured off to his right.

"We're having breakfast," he explained. Sam sat up and looked in the direction Pippin had indicated. An enlarged Frodo was sitting in front of a fire, roasting sausages that were shorter than his finger.

"How . . . ?" Sam began to ask, but he was alone. Gandalf had gone to help Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir awaken Gimli. Pippin and Merry, seeing that Sam was all right, had decided that their breakfast should not be neglected any longer. They had joined Frodo at the fire and were now roasting their own sausages, which were more proportionate to their sizes than Frodo's was. Hesitantly, Sam joined them.

"How did this happen, Mr. Frodo?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sam."

"What about the ring?" Merry asked. "Is it bigger too?" Frodo reached into his shirt pocket, where he had put the ring the previous night so he wouldn't fiddle with it. He dug around and then his hand emerged with a tiny chain, the ring attached to it. Merry thought for a moment.

"Try wearing it as a bracelet," he suggested. Frodo struggled with the clasp for a few moments, but soon realized his fingers were too large and handed it to Merry, who easily unhooked it.

"Thank you," Frodo said, extending his hand to take the chain. Merry didn't move or say anything. His eyes were fixed on the ring.

"Merry!" Pippin hollered in his ear. Merry jumped. He returned the ring to Frodo without hesitation and Pippin fastened the clasp around the ringbearer's wrist. Frodo smiled, picked up his sausage, and swallowed it whole.


End file.
